Dreaming and drawing
by Darwi Odrade
Summary: One shot JP/LE Les vacances de noël sont probablement le meilleur moment pour faire une trève dans les querelles entre gryffondor! POV James Potter
1. Chapter 1

**Personnages principaux: **James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin

**Genre :** Romance, Humour (_si les blagues ne vous font pas rire, surtout dites le ! !_)

**Résumé : **One shot JP/LE Les vacances de noël sont probablement le meilleur moment pour faire une trève dans les querelles entre gryffondor! POV James Potter

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling (_et j'essaie au maximum de ne pas changer leur caractère en fonction du texte original, ce qui est difficile lorsqu'elle en parle peu..._)

* * *

_Hello, voici un petit one shot tout mimi ! J'en suis très fière et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi!_

_Bonne lecture_

_Darwi Odrade_

* * *

James Potter regardait d'un œil sombre le parchemin déroulé sur sa table

James Potter regardait d'un œil sombre le parchemin déroulé sur sa table. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient un test surprise la veille des vacances de noël ? James jeta un regard en biais vers Rogue. Le Serpentard agitait frénétiquement sa plume, ce qui ne fit que renforcer la mauvaise humeur du Gryffondor. Levant les yeux au ciel, James répondit aux questions sur les effets de mixtures infâmes dont seuls des fanatiques comme Servilus pouvait apprécier les effets.

'Alors, le test ?' Demanda Sirius d'un air dégagé.

-Bof, j'aurais préféré qui y'en ai pas. Et toi Remus ?

-James ! C'est pas en te tournant les pouces que tu réussiras à avoir tes ASPICs !' répondit Lupin, l'air faussement sérieux.

-Oh ! Voila que l'insigne de Préfet monte à la tête de notre petit Lunar !' Ricana Sirius. 'Fait gaffe, bientôt tu vas avoir de long cheveux roux qui vont te pousser !'

Remus éclata de rire et James sourit. Soudain, Peter Pettigrow sortit de la salle l'air déconfit. Remus reprit son souffle tandis que Peter commençait son habituel interrogatoire pour savoir ce que les trois autres avaient répondus aux différentes questions.

Peter n'acheva son propre questionnaire qu'une fois les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ils prirent possession du canapé et des fauteuils près du feu qui, avec le temps, était devenu leur quartier général et que personne n'aurait osé leur prendre.

'Eh ! James, Lily viens d'entrer, tu ne vas pas lui dire bonjour ? Et plus si affinité !' Ajouta Peter avec un air entendu.

James se retourna pour contempler la jeune femme, puis revint dans sa position initiale sans dire un mot. Ni Lunar ni Patmol n'ouvrir la bouche, mais tout deux lancèrent un regard noir vers Queudver. James sourit intérieurement de la compassion dont pouvait parfois faire preuve ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Sirius leur proposa, à voix basse pour que Lily Evans ne soit pas au courant, d'organiser une fête pour le soir même. James n'avait rien contre une distraction qui pourrait lui faire oublier ses autres soucis du moment ; Remus dit qu'il ne voulait rien savoir des préparatifs ; et Peter qui n'avait pas d'avis se rangea sur celui de Sirius.

'Bon, parfait ! Alors James et moi on lance les invitations, Remus tu vérifies les heures des rondes et Peter, tu files en cuisine pour…

-Pour quoi, Black ?' Lily se trouvait juste derrière James les bras croisés.

-Euh… rien du tout. Laisse tomber, et surtout ne me sert pas de sermon. C'est les vacances de noël après tout !

-Ah ? Dommage, moi qui venait vous apporter une autorisation signé de Mc Gonagall pour organiser une fête afin de célébrer le début des vacances…' Dit la rouquine brandissant un rouleau sous le nez des quatre compères. 'Mais bon, je vais la déchirer car elle semble ne vous être d'aucune utilité !

-Ca va pas !' La coupa Sirius se saisissant du rouleau pour lire son contenu.

-On peut savoir en quel honneur tu nous fais une aussi grosse faveur ?' Demanda James, surpris mais très heureux de cette nouvelle facette de Lily qu'il découvrait.

-Eh bien, vous avez plutôt été sages depuis le début de l'année, alors prend ça pour un cadeau ! C'est les vacances de noël après tout !' Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant.

James se retourna vers ses amis et dit :

'Très bien, lequel d'entre vous lui a lancé un sort ?'

Remus et Sirius le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, ils ne comprenaient pas plus que James le changement d'attitude si soudain de Lily.

Le soir venu, James se demandait toujours pourquoi Lily leur avait donné l'autorisation. Il est vrai que même si les baguettes ne sortaient plus à chaque fois que les Maraudeurs rencontraient la bande de Malfoy et Rogue, cela n'empêchait pas les insultes de fuser des deux côtés. Et même s'ils étaient toujours aussi adulés par les filles, Sirius avait épuisé le stock de celles qu'il jugeait intéressantes et James s'était lassé de la popularité depuis la mort de ses parents l'été dernier. Il ne l'avait dit qu'aux autres Maraudeurs, sa grand-mère avait fait le nécessaire pour que la presse n'en parle pas et que son petit fils puisse finir sa scolarité le plus normalement possible. Enfin, Peter, Sirius et James continuait d'accompagner Remus les soirs de pleine lune pour que le lycanthrope ne se retrouve pas totalement seul ; mais ça, Lily n'était pas au courant !

James sourit à cette dernière pensée et entra dans la salle commune de sa maison où la fête était déjà bien entamée. Les cadavres de bière au beurre s'empilaient déjà dans un coin de la pièce et Sirius avait enchanté une bouteille de Firewisky pour qu'elle ne tarisse jamais. Lily faisait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le charme et discutait avec Remus, tandis que Peter s'empiffrait de tout ce qui lui passait à porté de main.

Alors qu'il tentait de se diriger vers ses amis, James fut assaillit par deux sangsues femelles (comme lui et Sirius aimait à les appelées) qui semblait déjà bien joyeuse et qui lui demandèrent avec laquelle il voulait finir la nuit en beauté. James ne savait s'il devait vomir sur leurs pieds ou leur rire au nez.

'Mesdemoiselles, je vous rappelle que les quatrièmes années n'ont pas le droit de boire ! Remontez dans votre dortoir ou je vous colle une retenue dont vous vous souviendrez toute votre vie !'

Les retenus de la Préfète en Chef était fameuse dans toute l'école et les deux filles partirent sans demander leur reste. James regarda Lily avec surprise ; celle-ci reprit en souriant :

'Si tu me dis que je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je te fais envoyer à Azkaban pour tentative de détournement de mineur !

-On peut savoir ce que vous avez fait de la véritable Lily Evans ? Celle qui ne me sauve pas de furies adolescentes et qui n'aide pas dans l'organisation d'une fête et qui par-dessus tout déteste James Potter !

-Tu parles souvent de toi à la troisième personnes ?' Rit-elle. 'Je suis Lily Evans et franchement je ne pensais pas que tu me prenais pour un monstre !

-Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire, Evans !' Réplica Sirius qui venait de les rejoindre accompagné de Remus. 'C'est James Potter, il ne peut physiquement pas te prendre pour un monstre ! Il a trop bon gout pour ça !

-Merci Sirius, tu trouves toujours le meilleur moyen pour me mettre dans l'embarras.' Répondit James.

-Tu veux que je l'envoie en retenue lui aussi ?'

Les paroles de Lily étaient semblables à un rayon de soleil qui vint réchauffer le cœur de James. Rien n'aurait pu réellement lui faire perdre sa bonne humeur car Lily lui parlait, sa Lily lui parlait, de tout et de rien, et elle semblait heureuse de le faire.

James n'entendit même pas la réplique offusqué de son meilleur ami. Il était trop absorbé à regarder le visage de celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

'Lunar appelle Cornedrue ! Tu me reçois James ?'

Remus avait chuchoté mais il ramena James à la réalité.

'Bienvenu parmi nous !' Ironisa Remus. 'Je vais essayer d'éloigner Sirius, tu pourras discuter avec elle toute la soirée si je me débrouille bien !' Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

James le remercia du regard et le regarda jouer son rôle à la perfection. Suivant des yeux ses amis qui s'éloignaient, il ne vit pas tout de suite Lily qui était plantée devant lui, le regardant avec un sourire en coin. Il décrocha son regard de Sirius et Remus lorsqu'elle dit doucement :

'Tu as vraiment des amis qui t'aime beaucoup.'

Surpris pour la troisième fois dans la journée, James ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais fini par dire en pesant ces mots :

'Oui, j'ai de la chance de les avoir connus. Ils sont comme des frères pour moi.

-Tu me surprends ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi sérieux avant !' répondit la jeune fille.

-C'est très rare chez moi…' Fit-il d'un air faussement contrit. 'Mais je pourrais te retourner le compliment ! Tu ne fais que ça depuis cet après-midi : me surprendre ! C'est quoi, ton nouveau jeu favori ?

-Exactement !' Lily rit tandis qu'ils allaient s'asseoir sur le canapé qui avait été déplacé au fond de la salle. 'J'appelle ça le Jamessurprise, c'est un nouveau jeu qui vient droit des Etats-Unis et le but c'est de surprendre James Potter le plus de fois possible en un minimum de temps. Est-ce que je détiens le record ?

-Non, mais si tu continues, tu vas l'exploser dans très peu de temps, je peux te l'affirmer !'

James et Lily ne virent rien du reste de la soirée qu'ils passèrent à deviser sur leurs passions, leurs projets et leurs rêves. James eu le sentiment en allant se couché qu'il en avait appris plus sur la jeune fille en l'espace de quelques heures qu'au cours des six dernières années qu'il avait passé avec elle. Et effectivement, elle avait largement décroché le grand prix du Jamessurprise, car il ne s'était jamais attendu à trouver la rouquine aussi insolite. Lily Evans était tout sauf ce qu'elle paraissait et James n'en était que plus admiratif et ravi. Il s'endormit sous les regards moqueurs de Sirius et Remus qui observaient son visage niais.

James passa le plus clair de la semaine qui suivit avec Lily. Tantôt avec les autre Maraudeurs, tantôt seul. James avait l'impression de rêver lorsqu'il se voyait entouré de toutes ces personnes qu'il affectionnait et qui au lieu de s'envoyer des pics à chaque phrase riaient ensemble. Il se dit que le gros bonhomme en rouge que les Moldus appelaient "Père Noël", d'après Lily, devait vraiment exister et qu'il lui envoyait le plus beau cadeau de tous.

'Tu veux dire qu'il y aurait un gars qui s'amuse à déposer des cadeaux dans chaque maison moldu le soir de noël ?' Dit Sirius septique.

-En fait, j'ai fait des recherches et c'est un sorcier qui au moyen âge, déposait une orange sur le lit de chaque enfant de son pays la nuit de noël.' Répondit Lily sérieusement. 'Il s'appelait Nicolas Claus.

-Oui !' Renchérit Remus. 'J'en ai entendu parler. Il utilisait la magie pour apporter un peu de bonheur aux enfants dans les temps de disette.

-Un brave type quoi !' Ironisa Sirius.

-En tout cas, tous les parents moldus racontent cette légende à leurs enfant et nombreux sont ceux qui y croient.

-C'est parce que tu y croyais étant petite que tu dis ça ?' Continua Sirius sur le même ton.

Il ne put continuer sa phrase car James lui avait lancé une boule de neige. Sirius se retourna et attrapant Lily au passage la serra comme pour s'en faire un bouclier.

'James ! Si tu tentes quoi que se soit, je lui fais manger de la neige ! Remus, avec moi !

-Euh… c'est pas très équi…' Remus fut interrompu par Lily qui ayant libéré un de ses bras avait saisit de la neige et l'avait envoyé sur Sirius. Recevant la neige en pleine figure, le garçon lâcha prise et la jeune fille s'en fut rejoindre James. Remus reprit avec le sourire. 'Bon, j'ai rien dit !'

Une bataille s'en suivit utilisant Peter comme arbitre. Elle s'acheva sur un nul par k.o. des participants. James n'avait plus autant rit depuis avant la mort de ses parents ; il l'avait dit à Lily lors d'une de leurs conversations sur leurs familles respectives, celle-ci avait été très compréhensive et n'avait pas ré-abordé ce sujet délicat depuis. A la nuit tombé, trempés jusqu'aux os, Peter, Sirius, Lily, Remus et James prirent la direction du château pour aller se sécher. James proposa alors qu'ils boivent tous un chocolat chaud après, histoire de se réchauffer un peu. Lily fut la première à répondre, avec un enthousiasme certain:

'Très bonne idée ! J'adore le chocolat chaud !'

Remus et Sirius tendirent tout deux un bras pour empêcher Peter de répondre et répondirent en cœur :

'Bof… pas très motivé. Préfère dormir !'

James songea que leur façon d'essayer de lui rendre service n'était vraiment pas subtile. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de croiser ceux de Lily rieurs.

Lorsque James redescendit dans la salle commune après avoir pris une douche brulante, il la trouva vide, alors qu'elle était pleine lorsqu'il était monté. Surpris, il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà dix heures. Il songea que probablement Lily ne descendrait pas maintenant, elle préférerait surement dormir, lorsqu'il entendit un froissement venant du canapé près du feu. Intrigué, Cornedrue s'avança et découvrit Lily qui dormait recroquevillée sur ce dernier. James contourna le canapé en regardant le visage paisible de la jeune fille avec des yeux avides. Il s'accroupit près elle et ne pouvant retenir son geste lui caressa doucement la joue. C'est alors que Lily murmura :

'Harry…'

James retira aussitôt sa main et se releva. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu croire un seul instant qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Et puis qui était cet Harry ? Il fallait qu'il le découvre et qu'il lui casse la figure, juste pour se passer les nerfs. James faisait les cents pas devant le feu et, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Lily se réveiller. Il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix de la jeune fille lui demander en se frottant les yeux :

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

-Ce qui ne va pas ? Mais tout va très bien.' Répondit James avec une colère mal contenue.

Lily fronça les sourcils se leva pour s'approcher de James. Ce dernier recula d'un pas.

'James, si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je peux difficilement t'aider !' Reprit la rouquine d'un air peiné. 'Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, n'essaie pas de me convaincre du contraire !

-Non ! Tu ne vois rien du tout !' Ravalant sa fierté, il continua. 'Tu penses que je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, parce que je ne te harcelle plus. Et tu penses que tu peux faire comme si nous étions des amis intimes parce que ça t'arrange de ne pas être seule en attendant de retrouver ton copain Harry qui t'attend sagement dans la maison de tes parents !

-Ou as-tu entendu parler de Harry ?' Le coupa Lily terrifiée.

-De quoi t'as peur ? Que je lui casse la figure ? C'est vrai que ça me calmerai, mais ça ne comblerait pas le trou sans fond que tu viens de créer dans mon cœur Lily Evans. Comment peux-tu être aussi indifférente et aveugle ? Moi qui t'avais prise pour une fille intelligente, je me suis bien fait avoir ! Je…'

La claque retentit comme un coup de tonnerre. James resta muet tandis que Lily se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser à l'endroit même où elle l'avait frappé. Puis elle murmura :

'Harry n'est pas qui tu crois…'

James se laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers l'une des tables de la salle commune. D'une des chemises qui trainaient sur la table, Lily tira une feuille qu'elle tendit à James. Le dessin qui se trouvait sur la feuille représentait un jeune garçon, James remarqua tout de suite ses yeux verts qui criaient qu'il était de la famille de Lily.

'C'est ton frère ?

-Non, mon fils.' Répondit-elle calmement. Lily reprit en voyant le regard ahuri de James. 'Il n'est pas encore né ! Je fais des rêves à son propos depuis le début de l'année, et je me suis vraiment attaché à lui ; j'en suis au point de me dire que je n'envisage pas mon futur sans lui.

-Mais il te faut le père alors ! Tu as trouvé qui c'était ?

-Dès que j'ai vu Harry, je l'ai su.

-Qui ça ?' Haleta James se demandant vraiment comment elle pouvait le torturer à se point.

-Regarde le dessin, il est très ressemblant. Je vais faire du chocolat, je reviens.'

James ne la regarda pas s'éloigner, de peur de ne jamais la voir revenir. Il s'assit et se plongea dans l'observation du dessin, le garçon avait des lunettes rondes, un front dégagé, et des cheveux bruns en batailles. Son visage avait quelque chose de familier mais une chose semblait manquer. James ferma les yeux et imagina l'enfant avec des cheveux de couleurs différentes, sans ses lunettes… Il ne trouvait pas, relevant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec son image qui se reflétait sur les vitres de l'une des fenêtres.

James n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et se regardait toujours dans la fenêtre quand Lily revint avec deux tasses fumantes. James ne vit pas son sourire lorsqu'elle l'aperçut se mirant avec incrédulité. Elle déposa les tasses sur la table et se pencha pour caresser la joue de James qui était toujours les yeux rivé sur son reflet. Lily tourna la tête pour le regarder via ce miroir improvisé et lui sourit.

'Dis-moi juste que ce n'est pas simplement pour concevoir Harry que tu es sympa avec…'

James sentit à nouveau une douloureuse claque sur sa joue suivit d'un tendre baiser.

'J'aime trop cet enfant pour lui donner un père que je n'aime pas. Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que je ne te haïssais pas ; je dois dire que ton comportement de cette année m'a aidé à le réaliser. Après, nous avons commencé à parler et je me suis rapidement aperçu que j'avais une profonde amitié pour Remus, Sirius et Peter. Mais toi, c'était différent… c'est différent ! Je crois que mes rêves n'ont été que l'élément déclencheur de ce qui devait arriver tôt ou tard… Et maintenant, tout comme je n'envisageait pas ma vie sans Harry… je… euh… je ne l'envisage plus sans toi !' Balbutia Lily que l'émotion n'aidait pas.

James c'était doucement tourné pour faire face à la jeune fille toujours debout devant lui. Il la prit délicatement par les hanches et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

'Je n'ai envisagé la vie sans toi que dans le pire de mes cauchemars, Lily.' Murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser plus profondément.

_END_

_J'ai en tête une suite possible, dîtes moi si ça vous suffit comme ça ou bien s'il vous faut la suite! laissé des reviews!!_

_Darwi Odrade_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everybody!_

_Je viens de terminer la rédaction de la suite de 'Pour un dessin...' et je ne vous fait pas plus attendre en la publiant directe. C'est un peu plus sombre qu'avant mais les évènements l'obligeait. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première partie._

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et n'oublié pas de me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos impressions !_

_A bientôt_

_Darwi Odrade_

* * *

James soupira d'aise, il venait d'inscrire la dernière réponse sur le parchemin test de défense contre les forces du mal. Déposant sa plume sur la table d'examen, James relève la tête. Observant un instant Remus qui écrit encore sur sa copie, il regarde ensuite la grande horloge qui indique le temps restant. Il sourit en voyant qu'il lui resterait suffisamment de temps s'il souhaitait relire sa copie. Mais ses yeux se posent sur Lily qui semble aussi concentré que Remus, si ce n'est plus, et préfère rester à la regarder (_Elle est tellement belle sa Lily-jolie !_) jusqu'à la sonnerie de fin.

Lorsqu'enfin, il put sortir de l'épreuve, James fut rejoint par Sirius, Remus assez rapidement. Sirius s'étira en baillant bruyamment et déclara avec satisfaction :

'Je suis pas mécontent que ça se termine, j'en pouvais plus d'entendre « Lily-jolie » nous rabâcher les oreilles avec les révisions !

-Sirius, sans Lily, tu aurais probablement raté une grande partie des épreuves !' le gronda gentiment Remus. 'Je suis d'ailleurs un peu jaloux de sa faciliter à vous mettre tout les deux au travail !

-Moi ça ne ma pas déranger plus que ça…

-James, franchement, tu bois chaque parole qui sort de sa bouche alors forcément, réviser c'était pas un problème pour toi !' le coupa Sirius.

-J'avais plutôt intérêt si je ne voulais pas qu'elle mette ses menaces en exécution…' soupira James en faisant la grimace.

-Quelles menaces ?' Lily venait de les rejoindre et répondit à la grimace de James par un haussement de sourcil.

-De m'abandonner et d'aller réviser avec Servilus !' Réplica-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras avec le sourire.

-James ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète…'

Lily n'eu pas le temps de finir, prise sous les assauts des baisers de James. Sirius et Rems qui s'étaient détourné dès que Lily avait commencé sa phrase, reprirent en cœur :

'… de ne pas l'appeler comme ça ? Son prénom, c'est SERVILUS !!'

Tous rirent, même Lily qui commençait à être habitué à ce genre de scène. Les vacances de noël n'avaient été que le début de leur amitié. James n'était pas redescendu de son petit nuage depuis et ce malgré les taquineries incessantes de Sirius et Remus dont la septicité, sur les motivations de Lily, n'était freiné que par leur propre amitié pour James.

Mais ce que ces amis ne savaient pas, c'était la véritable raison qui avait poussé Lily dans les bras de James. Ce dernier avait préféré ce taire car il était toujours intrigué par les raisons qui avaient poussé Lily à changer d'avis en aussi peu de temps. James était profondément amoureux de la jeune femme et ne se voilait pas la face sur ces sentiments. Pourtant, il lui arrivait de se demander si Lily voulait de lui parce qu'il était James Potter ou parce qu'il pourrait-être le père du garçon qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves.

James savait par les cours de divination, qui pour une fois avaient prouvé leur utilité, qu'avoir un rêve prémonitoire n'était pas chose courante, même chez les sorciers. Alors en avoir plusieurs, comme Lily le prétendait, et qui annoncent toujours la même chose, il devait y avoir un pourcentage quasi nul que cela arrive. Enfin, dans l'optique où Lily aurait inventé Harry, cela signifiait qu'elle avait réellement des sentiments pour lui et que la création du garçon n'était qu'un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Dans le cas contraire, aucune conclusion n'était possible quant aux sentiments de la jeune fille. Le hic était que James l'avait entendu rêver du garçon… Donc, elle ne pouvait l'avoir inventé !

James chassa ses tourments d'un soupir et se releva. Remus, assis lui aussi sur son lit, releva les yeux de son livre pour fixer son meilleur ami. Sirius entra dans leur chambre, les cheveux encore humide de la douche matinale.

'Bah alors James ! C'était quoi ce soupir ? Ta Lily-jolie te manque déjà ?

-…

-Sirius, arrête, tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette !'

James remercia Remus du regard pour son intervention. Mais celui-ci sembla mal interpréter son signe car il enchaina sur la question que James redoutait tant :

'Tu veux qu'on en parle ?'

Un lourd silence suivit. James avait la tête baissé pour ne pas croiser le regard des deux autres mais lorsqu'il jugea qu'il avait répondu par son silence à la question de Remus et qu'il se décida enfin à relever la tête, Remus et Sirius n'avaient pas bougé et le regardait tout deux avec compassion.

'Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire…' tenta Sirius pour le mettre en confiance.

James vit Remus acquiescer doucement. Il soupira et se résigna à leur dire car il savait qu'il ne le lâcherait plus jusqu'à avoir l'information.

'Très bien…' répondit James en haussant les épaules. 'Mais je ne veux pas de _on te l'avait bien dit _!'

Il leur fit donc part de ses doutes. Sirius et Remus l'écoutèrent avec la plus grande attention, passionné par les visions qu'avait eues Lily.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, James garda le silence en attendant que ces meilleurs amis prennent la parole. Sirius et Remus semblèrent se concerter du regard puis se tournant vers James, Remus fut le premier à prendre la parole :

'Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, ton raisonnement est plutôt correcte. Mais il y a une autre possibilité ; tu oublies que les rêves sont avant tout une expression de nos sentiments refoulés. Il est donc possible que Lily ait réellement des sentiments pour toi et que son esprit pour lui faire prendre conscience de cet état de fait ait crée Harry.

-Hum !' ajouta Sirius en hochant la tête. 'Ca va bientôt faire six mois que tu es tout le temps avec elle, et nous aussi on la côtoie énormément. Et je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas dans son caractère de tromper les gens ! C'est une Gryffondor, pas une Serpentard !

-Tu oublies que son meilleur ami est un Serpentard' réplica James l'air sombre. 'Va savoir les idées qu'il a put lui fourrer dans le crane !

-Ex-meilleur ami, tu veux dire !' le coupa Remus. 'Je te rappelle qu'elle ne lui parle plus depuis qu'il la traité de Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Encore un qui va finir comme mon frère…' soupira Sirius avec une grimace de dégout.

Le soir, James se retrouva seul avec Lily, qui s'était endormi la tête sur les jambes du garçon, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Caressant doucement la joue de la jeune fille, le visage de celle-ci passa d'une calme sérénité à un mélange de peur et de colère.

'James… non ! James !'

Le jeune homme la pris dans ces bras et la berça avec tendresse, lui soufflant à l'oreille :

'Je suis là, tout va bien.'

Lily finit par ouvrir les yeux et croisant le regard de James, elle se redressa et se jeta à son cou.

'Au moins, cette fois tu as rêvé de moi…

-C'était horrible ! J'ai rêvé… tu me quittais, que tu m'abandonnais !'

James ne répondit rien et elle continua impassible :

'J'ai rêvé que tu me délaissais pour un travail. J'ai rêvé que tu ne m'aimais pas…' Elle l'embrassa avec passion comme pour s'assuré qu'il était bien avec elle. 'Je veux que tu restes toujours avec moi !

-Oui, je sais, tu veux que l'on ait Harry ensemble…

-Non !' Elle le coupa avec violence. 'Je veux être toujours avec toi James Potter, le reste n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Je… Je t'aime James ! Je suis toute entière à toi, et je ne veux être à personne d'autre, corps et âme !'

James resta un instant figé. _C'était une déclaration ça, non ?_ Quelques larmes ruisselèrent le long des joues de Lily ce qui fit sursauter James.

'Je t'aime aussi Lily-jolie ! Et depuis le temps que j'insiste pour être avec, tu aurais du t'en rendre compte ! Et je ne te quitterais pas même si ma vie en dépend !'

Leurs baisers furent inondés de larmes de bonheur que Lily n'arrivait pas à contenir. James voulant lui rendre le sourire et sécher ses pleures, tenta en passant ses main sous le chemiser de la jeune femme :

'Et si on reparlait de ce _je t'appartiens CORPS et âme_ ?'

James rentra dans le dortoir avec un sourire niais qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles.

'Bah alors' le taquina prudemment Sirius 'Ca va mieux avec ta chérie ?

-Elle m'aime !'

C'était un cri de victoire que James avait poussé en se jetant sur son lit. Remus se replongea dans son bouquin en haussant les épaules tandis que Sirius reprenait de plus belle ses boutades.

Soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit en grand et Peter Pettigrow entra le souffle court.

'Vous étiez là ! Je vous ais chercher dans tout le château !

-Où voulais-tu que l'on soit, il est tard et le couvre feu est passé depuis longtemps !' répondit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

-En plus, si tu voulais vraiment nous trouver, il suffisait de venir regarder sur la carte du Maraudeur !' Renchéri Sirius tandis que Peter reprenait un peu son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent pour que tu nous cherches dans tout le château ?' demanda alors James intrigué.

-C'est Dumbledore, il veut vous voir tous les trois à propos d'un… euh… d'un truc important !'

Les trois autres se regardèrent puis dévisageant Peter avec soupçon, lui demandèrent :

'Et…

-… c'est quoi…

-… ce truc ?'

Peter devint blanc comme un linge, puis, en bégayant :

'Je… Je ne sais… Je… euh… je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire… Il n'y a que Dumbledore qui peut !' couina-t-il.

Tandis que James et Sirius étaient sous leur forme animale, Remus se dissimulait sous la cape de James. Depuis peu, l'école était sous haute vigilance et les élève n'avaient absolument pas le droit de se promener dans les couloirs le soir. Ils devaient, après le diner, remonter directement dans leur salle commune. La monté en puissance du mage noir au cours des dernières années n'avait pas vraiment eu de répercutions sur l'école jusqu'au mois dernier. En effet, il y avait eu une série d'embuscade sur des élèves mais on avait jamais réussit à trouver les coupables.

Les garçons cheminèrent sans encombre jusqu'au bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Remus frappa doucement à la porte puis actionna la poigné en entendant la voix du professeur les inviter à entrer.

Le vieil homme était assis à son bureau et observait les trois jeunes hommes qui entraient dans la pièce. Invitant Remus, James et Sirius à s'asseoir, il dit :

'Je suis heureux que Mr. Pettigrow vous ait transmit mon invitation.

-Ouais… Il a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi il fallait qu'on se rhabille.' Marmonna Sirius.

-Et c'est une très bonne chose qu'il ne l'ait pas fait ! Cela veut dire qu'il est capable de garder un secret !'

Soudain, le regard de James fut attiré par une forme qui semblait trembler au coin du feu. Se relevant d'un coup en voyant les cheveux auburn de Lily secoué par de lourd sanglot, il se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras. Murmurant des mots tendres pour tenter de la réconforter. Il sentit la jeune fille se blottir contre lui et releva la tête pour interroger le professeur du regard. Sirius et Remus semblait aussi troublé que lui.

Dumbledore sourit tristement en s'approchant du feu. Il s'éclaircit la voix et commença en s'adressant à Lily qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête :

'Miss Evans, voulez-vous que je leur annonce la triste nouvelle ?'

James sentit Lily hocher la tête entre ses bras. Il avait du mal à distinguer cette réponse des sanglots qui secouaient toujours la jeune femme.

'Je crois qu'elle est d'accord professeur.

-Très bien.' Dumbledore marqua un instant de pose puis continua. 'Mr. et Mrs. Evans sont mort assassinés par des sorciers.'

James sentit les ongles de Lily s'enfoncer dans son dos tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient d'intensité. Le jeune homme ne sentit la colère monter en lui et la peine de voir celle qu'il aimait dans un tel état. Incapable de parler, il remercia intérieurement Sirius de poser la question :

'Mais qui a fait ça ? Ils étaient moldus non ? Aucun sorcier ne pouvait leur en vouloir !

-C'est parce qu'ils n'étaient pas sorcier et que leur fille si que certain sorciers considèrent qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de vivre. Ces sorciers se font appelés Mangemort et sont au service de Voldemort. C'était dans le but d'atteindre Miss Evans que ces hommes ont assassiné ses parents.'

Lily serrait James de plus en plus fort et ne retenait plus ses sanglots. Des larmes de rage et de souffrance commencèrent à couler le long des joues du garçon.

Dumbledore assura que la sœur de Lily était sous haute protection et en sécurité. Il demanda à Sirius et Remus d'accompagner Lily à l'infirmerie où elle pourrait se reposer en paix. Il demanda à James de rester un instant avec lui pour qu'ils puissent parler. Devant le regard intransigeant de son directeur de maison, James du se résoudre laisser Lily au bon soin de ses meilleurs amis.

'_Mr. Potter, j'ai vu la colère dans vos yeux._'

'_N'agissez pas sans réfléchir, vous ne feriez qu'amplifier la peine de Miss Evans._'

Les paroles de Dumbledore résonnaient dans la tête du garçon.

'_Si vous voulez vous rendre utile, il existe une organisation qui lutte contre le mage noire. Je serais heureux de vous voir la rejoindre ainsi que Miss Evans._'

James ne s'avait que penser de la proposition du professeur. N'ayant plus de famille, James n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Il savait que Lily était très proche de ses parents et savait ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment pour avoir ressentit la même chose un an auparavant. Mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la souffrance et la culpabilité qu'elle pouvait éprouver si elle se croyait responsable du meurtre. Rejoindre Dumbledore dans la lutte était une solution, c'était une décision qu'ils devaient prendre tout les deux car elle pourrait changer leur avenir du tout au tout. Dumbledore avait raison, ils ne devaient pas agir sans réfléchir. James se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

'_C'est votre prénom qu'elle a prononcé lorsque je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que j'appelle quelqu'un._'

Elle l'aimait vraiment alors, ce n'était pas juste pour le rassurer qu'elle lui avait dit ça plus tôt dans la soirée. James frappa doucement à la porte de l'infirmerie et Mrs. Pomfresh vint lui ouvrir en robe de chambre. Elle lui sourit doucement et le conduit à travers la grande salle qui servait de dortoir. L'infirmière ne s'arrêta pas et continua jusqu'au fond de la salle. Là, elle ouvrit délicatement une porte qui était dissimulé derrière une tapisserie. Avant de laisser passer James, elle dit avec sévérité :

'Elle a besoin de repos !'

James trouva Lily allongée au milieu d'un grand lit à baldaquin qui ressemblait à ceux qu'ils avaient dans les dortoirs. Elle dormait et semblait n'avoir aucuns soucis. James ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un ange. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui caressa doucement la joue. Soudain, le visage de Lily devint dur et elle se mit à trembler.

'Harry… non ! Pas lui !... Harry !'

James vit de lourdes larmes couler sur les joues de la jeune femme. Il soupira et se jura de ne plus jamais lui caresser la joue lorsqu'elle dormait. Il détestait de la voir pleurer par sa faute. Il s'allongea sur le lit et la serrant dans ces bras, il lui demanda doucement :

'Lily, de quoi rêves-tu cette fois-ci ?

-Harry… Ne le tuer pas… Je vous en supplie !' la jeune fille parlait toujours dans son sommeil et se débattait pour échapper à l'étreinte de James. 'Non !... Prenez-moi à sa place !'

-Qui veux le tuer Lily ?' Interrogea James avec inquiétude.

Lily se débattait toujours et lorsque James finit par la relâcher, elle se redressa en criant. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle s'était réveillé. James la vit se retourné vers lui et son regard semblait vide. Il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'il appelle quelqu'un mais ne reçut aucun signe de réponse. De plus en plus inquiet, il se redressa à son tour et saisissant Lily par les épaules, il la secoua énergiquement. Les grands yeux verts semblèrent se remplirent à nouveau d'une flamme de vie. Lily sembla enfin se rendre compte qu'elle avait James en face d'elle. Dans un souffle, elle murmura :

'Je n'ai pas pu le sauver…

-Mais qui a fait ça ?

-Celui qui a tué mes parents…' James se rapprocha de Lily pour comprendre ce qu'elle soufflait. 'Voldemort…'

James sentit à nouveau la rage monter en lui. Encore et toujours ce monstre qui venait troubler leur bonheur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'écria en saisissant le visage de Lily entre ses mains :

'Rien de tout cela ne va arriver, Dumbledore m'a proposer de rejoindre une organisation qui lutte contre cet abomination ! Je vais accepter et comme ça tu seras protéger et il ne vous arrivera rien, à toi et à Harry !

-…

-Tu m'entends Lily, je vais vous protéger !

-Non !' Elle se dégagea des mains de James. 'Tu vas m'abandonner comme je l'ai vu dans mon rêve.

-Mais qu'est-ce…

-Je m'engage avec toi ! Et ensemble, nous sauverons Harry.'

James sentait à l'intonation de sa voix que Lily ne lui laissait aucun choix dans cette décision. Il soupira et sourit légèrement en voyant les sourcils froncés de la jeune femme. Leur destin était celé maintenant, et quelque soit l'issue du combat, ils ne pourraient plus revenir en arrière. Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille :

'Très bien, mais je te préviens, j'enrôle les Maraudeurs pour veiller sur toi !'

* * *

_Ma prochaine fiction se passe aussi au temps des maraudeurs mais dans un univers alternatif où la magie n'existe pas. En fait, les Maraudeurs est le nom du groupe de musique très populaire formé par les élèves du lycée Poudlard! Je ne m'occupe pas vraiment de Lily et James mais plutôt de trouver une petite amie à Sirius (ça va pas être facile vu son caractère... alalalala les Dom Juan, je vous jure!)_

_A très bientôt_

_Darwi Odrade_


End file.
